User blog:Aichomancer/Femenazi-Preventative DLC
The title is more of a joke, but basically this DLC adds the four princesses, tricky the clown, the vet, and the Sorceress to the game, along with 3 weapons and 1 pet per character in addition to the starting weapons. Characters Green Princess *Description: Unlike her suitor, she has no melee gimp. She's (presumably) the daughter of the Sorceress, so she possesses great magical talent. *Starting Weapon: Thin Sword; +0 strength, level 1 *Splash Attack: Poisonous Pillars; A poisonous reskin of vines. *Projectile: Poison Shot *Air Projectile: A ball of acid that lands directly below her and causes corrosion damage to enemies that stand on it, and poison DoT when they step off. Corrosion deals base magic damage x 0.5 three times per second. *XXXY Combo: Poison Drench *Magic Jump: Poison Rise which leaves behind a puddle of acid that causes corrosion damage. Red Princess *Description: She uses altered lightning/weather magic. *Starting Weapon: Mace; +0 strength; level 1 *Splash Attack: Hailstorm; She'll spawn 1-7 thunderclouds depending on your magic stat. The clouds follow random enemies and rain hail on them, which does base magic damage x 0.2 four times per second for three seconds, then freezing them after the third. If the enemy has less than 76 HP then it'll shock them until they die. *Projectile: Lightning bomb; Tosses a ball of lightning like a bomb, which when it makes contact with an enemy or bounces twice, explodes, causing extreme knockback. It can hit multiple enemies. *Air Projectile: Launches lightning down to the ground, which sends her the height of a normal jump up from wherever she was before, and hits enemies below, causing extreme knockback. It can't be used to go any higher than the invisible line that represents the max height that can be achieved with levitatinon. *XXXY Combo: Like Red Knight's, but holding the button sustains a stunlock, which drains mana. *Magic Jump: Lightning Rise Blue Princess *Description: She uses altered ice/water magic. *Starting Weapon: Sheathed Sword; +0 strength; level 1 *Splash Attack: Snow Pillars; A reskin of vines. *Projectile: Ice Bomb; When tossed, it bounces like a bomb, and when it explodes, it causes large spikes of ice to go jutting out in every direction with a hitbox the size of Alien's splash, freezing enemies. *XXXY Combo: Ice Encasement *Magic Jump: Water Rise Orange Princess *Description: She uses altered fire/lava magic. She is NOT Tricky the Clown, just to be clear; she looks like the Blue Princess with purple hair and an orange dress. *Starting Weapon: Broad Ax; +0 strength; level 1 *Splash Attack: When casted, a large ball of fire the size of orange knight's first segment of splash homes in on an enemy and deals base magic damage x 0.5, then constantly applies DoT to the enemy until 100+ damage has been dealt. It can be casted the normal 9 times, but the mana won't recharge until the fire on an enemy has gone out. *Projectile: Generic Fireball *XXXY Combo: Flame Burst; the same size as Orange Knight's splash attack, which uses mana *Magic Jump: Fire Pillar Tricky (Clown Suit) *Description: The atrocious persona of Tricky *Starting Weapon: Balloon sword: -4 magic +5 defense +8 agility 4% banana cream pie (covers the enemy in banana cream pie filling, trapping them as if it were like ice) *Splash Attack: Banana cream pie rain; a reskin of bees with banana cream pie effects *Projectile: Flower squirter thingy; reskin of hatty's tears but shot from a flower on the suit's boob pocket *Air Projectile: Balloon animal: like pink knight's stuffed animal. It pops on impact, causing extreme knockback. *XXXY Combo: Banana cream pie filling *Magic Jump: Clown Tricycle rise; clown tricycles fall out the sides and crush enemies into the ground, with a chance to critical hit. Tricky (Black Mini-Dress) *Description: Tricky's natural form; she actually is more beautiful than the four princesses (Cuz she's a brunette), but she used the clown getup as a disguise to capture the princesses, so she can marry Red Knight and gain control of the kingom. She uses magic that enhances her dexterity and mobility to maneuver around in battle better. *Melee: Unlike all other characters, her heavy attack always does an uppercut, unless X is used two or more times. (It's less confusing than it sounds, but it improves her dexterity massively, and she can use XYY levitation from level 1 instead of from level 8) *Starting Weapon: Silver Short Sword; +2 strength -2 magic +9 agility 1% critical hit *Splash Attack: Dexterity enhancement; archery damage x2, movement speed boost x1.5, melee speed increases to ninja's speed, magic cast rate increases to alien's speed. Magic cast rate and movement speed boost apply to team mates. Effect lasts 3 seconds per mana level, max of 21. *Projectile: Siver Dagger; Tossed at twice the movement speed of normal daggers and critical hits *Air Projectile: Three Bombs (like traveling salesman) *XXXY Combo: Bleedout *Magic Jump: Same as old King's Vet *Description: The person from the animal ark that states the obvious. Presumably, she's the Blue Princess' mother. *Starting Weapon: Pointing Chalkboard stick thingy *Splash Attack: Yeti Rain; Like Beekeeper's splash, but it freezes *Projectile: Animal Orb Toss; Tosses a random animal orb that deals damage *XXXY Combo: Ice Encasement *Magic Jump: Animal Orb Jump; Leaps up with as many animal orbs as the player has unlocked Sorceress *Description: The mage that taught the four knights their magic. Presumably, she's the Green Princess' mother. *Starting Weapon: Practice Foil *Splash Attack: Light Pillars; Reskin of Cult Minion and Skeleton's splash but with holy properties that bind the evil in its target. It shocks for 3 seconds then causes fire damage. *Projectile: Light Shot *XXXY Combo: Vaporize *Magic Jump: Pillar of Light Weapons NOT COMPLETED YET Pets NOT COMPLETED YET Category:Blog posts